


Surpise!

by m2d2tumblr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Implied Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2d2tumblr/pseuds/m2d2tumblr
Summary: There’s going to be trouble. Yuuri can sense it the second he comes near his apartment door, the foreboding sense getting stronger by the second. It’s the silence that tells him something is wrong.Clutching a hand to his chest, Yuuri tried to calm his heartbeat. Really a trip to the grocery store should not be this stressful.Or:Where Yuuri assumes the worst, and Viktor’s not the only forgetful one.





	Surpise!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Yuri!!! On Ice post, and its not beta’d. So its probably full of mistakes, but I hope you enjoy it any way!

There’s going to be trouble. Yuuri can sense it the second he comes near his apartment door, the foreboding sense getting stronger as he gets closer. It’s the silence that tells him something is wrong. He can’t hear any of the usual sounds; there’s no music playing, he can’t hear Makkachin running around on the hardwood floors, he can’t even hear Victor and Yurio’s usual banter. 

In the past five months that Yurio has moved in with them, an arrangement to better suit all three of their skating schedules, never once has their apartment been this quiet. Even on days they were dead tired from all the training you could hear the sound of the TV, and some half hearted grumblings about ‘why exactly is this show on’. Oh man, he really hoped no one was dead. He was a little too young to lose his fiancé, and he didn’t fancy trying to get Yurio out of a murder investigation. 

Clutching a hand to his chest, Yuuri tried to calm his heartbeat. Really a trip to the grocery store should not be this stressful. He’d just gone to get some of the disgusting tea that Viktor liked, he didn’t need a heart attack. 

Steadying himself, Yuuri opened the gate with the key Viktor had gifted him when he’d asked him to move in together. The inside of the house was just as quiet as the outside. Talking his shoes off, Yuuri moved towards the living room. He noticed the lights were off, could they be asleep? 

‘That’s weird, it’s 7:00 pm, why would they nap now?’ Yuuri groped the wall to his right, trying to find the light switch, really it was a little too dark. He turned the lights on, and instantly dropped the bag in his hand. 

“SURPRISE”, any noise made by the tea box falling was drowned by the shout. 

Yuuri could tell his mouth was wide open, and he could see Mila in the back of the crowd giggling at his expression. But really what was he supposed to do? His living room had been transformed with decorations, and filled with people. He could see Yakov and Lilia standing on the right, by the window. Mila and Georgie were on his left, standing next to the sofa, still laughing at him. He could see his neighbours, Alicia and Vivian, a couple who were always ready to babysit Makkachin and Potya when they had to leave. Next to them were some of the skaters from the rink that Yuuri was familiar with. And standing in front of the small crowd, were Yurio, a smug expression on his face, and Viktor, who looked like he was holding himself back from jumping on Yuuri. There was a small round table a little ahead of them, with a beautiful blue cake lit with candles. 

“Yuuri~, Happy Birthday Darling!” It seemed that Viktor was done holding himself back, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and rubbed their cheeks together. Yuuri was still a little in shock.

“Oy Katsudon, what’s with that look on your face? Did you forget your own birthday or something?” Yurio snickered. In fact, that’s exactly what happened. Yuuri had forgotten what the date was, in between training, and Viktor and everything, he forgot his own birthday. The hot blush on his face seemed answer enough, if Viktor’s ‘Aww’ and everyone else’s laughter was any indication. 

“Com on Yuuri, let’s cut the cake ok!” Viktor pulled him forward from his arm, letting him stand in front of the cake, facing everyone. 

“Remember Yuuri, make a wish when you blow the candles.” Mila had her phone out, presumably to take pictures. 

A wish huh? Yuuri didn’t think there was anything he could think to wish for. He he had everything he needed right here: a family that loved him, good friends, a career he was passionate for and the man of his dreams, right next to him. He blew the candles.


End file.
